twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
The Originals
"We're the oldest Hybrids in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all, Hybrids were created." '''- Angelo Ciro decribes himself and his family to his mate Loana Roman ' ' '''The Originals (they're called Ancients, Ancient Vampires, or the Old Ones) are the oldest and most powerful Vampires in history and have a weary treaty with the Volturi. The Old Ones are the oldest and most powerful. It's true that they are the Progenitors of the Vampire Gene and therefore the creator, Original Vampires are especially dangerous because they possess little to no weaknesses, except a dagger combined with the ash of White Oak Tree and an Original Werewolf bite. The Original Family of vampires preferably live within the European areas, and have for centuries, but most travel to Northern lands on occasion. A lot of Originals do not go to the American planes because of their only rivals, the Original Werewolves. All Together, there are only seven Originals: Emanda, Elijah, Angelo, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, and Amberette. One of the Originals is dead: Henricks. Two are now neutralized: Emanda and Finn. And one never was an Original because he never drank fresh, or any human blood: Jeremy. History The history of the Originals is hard to tell because they're so old and has been wrapped so much. It has gotten to the point many don't even believe they exist. What is known is that they created the vampire race all by themselves. The origin of the Originals began when two divine lovers, Henricks and Emanda, fell from among the stars and down to Earth as immortal humans. After a century of adjusting, they became respected members of in their tribal village, not long after the cave times. But when their village destroyed by a plague, they had to listen for anything that may help them settle for a new home. They felt their prayers had been answered when they heard a land where everyone was immortal and strong—a land that happened to be the new world. Henricks and Emanda traveled to this stranger and newer paradise, where they settled in next to the immortal folk—the Children of the Moon—and chose to live peacefully. Once a month when the moon was full, the Originals and all the humans of their village would hide in old caves and underground caverns while the wolves howled away into the night. In the years that followed, Emanda also bore her husband six children, but one child was despised by their father. However, after nearly 30 years of peaceful and happy existence, a turning point came when the youngest son Jeremy, and Angelo snuck out to watch the men transform into beasts. Jeremy's action repaid him with death, and was mauled to death by one of the attacking werewolves, Angelo though, was not harmed. Grief-stricken, Henricks searched for some way to protect his family from the werewolves. Though the village refused to help, Henricks soon found someone who would help him—his wife—Emanda. They devised something that would heighten themselves from just immortality, and challenge the werewolves’ own abilities. Strength, agility, and speed. To complete and gain greater, newer powers, Henricks spiked his children's wine with the blood of a human villager, and heightened everything, awakening new powers that were never thought to be possible. Nature, however, fought them back, and while their strength was immense, there was a weakness. The sun made their skin would shine and force them to stick to the shade, their thirst for blood was insatiable. A tree known as the White Oak Tree, a tree that possessed supernatural abilities, could weaken them. In the end, they burned the tree. Another turning point, however, was when Angelo made his first kill, and triggered a transformative gene only in werewolves. Henricks realized Angelo was the product of an affair Emanda had with a werewolf tribe’s member. Henricks hunted down and killed Angelo's father and his entire family, unknowingly igniting a war between the species; a war that still exists to this day. A war between Vampires and Werewolves. After becoming a vampire and discovering his werewolf bloodline, Emanda, who once loved her son, turned her back on Angelo and rejected him in order to please Henricks. Overtime the family grew more cold, more ruthless, and vengeful of one another until they began to venture out on their own. Henricks was killed shortly after the family became estranged. However, it was not by any of their hand. He was bitten by one of the Original Werewolves who sought revenge for Henricks killing of Angelo's father family. After Henricks' death, they swore to stick together forever''. A century after that, they built a house then made the Romanian Coven, along with their first non-original vampire vampires too. A few decades after the species had begun to populate more and more, the Romanian coven grew more power hungry, more powerful to the point where the coven threatened to kill the Originals (which would have never worked). And so the Originals decided to put the overly ambitious so they sent an equally ambitious Volturi to destroy them. Over the years The Originals grew fiercer, in control of the entire vampire realm, and let their rulings over all vampires slowly decrease overtime. Over the years, legend begun to surround the originals as the story became lost to history: they were only known as the first generation of vampires but knew next to nothing about them. Notable Originals: *Henricks: King of the Damned, fallen angel-turned-Original vampire, husband of Emanda. *Emanda: Queen of the Damned, fallen angel-turned-Original vampire, wife of Henricks. *Elijah: First Prince of the Damned, first son of Henricks and Emanda. *Angelo Ciro: Third Prince of the Damned, seond son Original/Werewolf Hybrid, falsely believed to be a Progenitor of the Werewolf species. *Rebekah: Princess of the Damned, first daughter of Henricks and Emanda. *Ambette: Secondary Princess, first one to be turned into a Original in five thousand years, and the mate of Angelo Ciro. *Finn: Second Prince of the Damned, first son of Henricks and Emanda. *Kol: Fourth Prince of the Damned, third son of Henricks and Emanda. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength''' - Originals are much stronger than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal Vampires when exposed to fire and Wolf bites seem not to greatly weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of both Humans and Vampires, it is unknown if it effects Shifters or Werewolves. *'Turning Mastery' - Originals can turn other Supernatural Species into Vampires or Halfbreed, unlike normal Vampires however to do so they require for the one their turning to be bitten and then drink their blood. **'Original Creation' - If the one they are turning drinks a lot of their blood, they will become Original Vampires or Original Vampire-type Hybrids. *'Telekinesis' - Original Vampires seem to be able to control things with their minds, sometimes to dangerous effects. **'Molecular Combustion' - Powerful Original Vampires have been shown to speed up the Molecular movement within an individual until they explode, they can do so more effectively with lesser Vampires, whom they have a sanguine ancestry with. *'Teleportation' - The Originals are so old that they know the back doors in the Universe, able to disappear and reappear anywhere on the Earth, or the Primordial Domain (Earth, Hell and the Afterlife). *'Resurrection' - The more powerful of the Originals can resurrect the Deceased, although those resurrected are recreated as Vampires, despite this amazing power the Originals cannot repair the damage done to the soul (should that person have gone to Hell) and claim that "the soul can be beaten and bludgeoned but never broken, not even by we". *'Elemental Manipulation' - Some powerful Originals can manipulate or emulate the Elements, even control them as a weapon. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Power Obtaining' - Only Original has this power which enables her to obtain any vampire's power by one single touch. Weaknesses *'White Ash Wood' - The wood from a ancient white oak tree can kill an original, but the tree was burned down and all that's left is ash. A special dagger made by witches has to be used along with the ash of this tree and put into the heart of a original. As long as the dagger stays in the originals heart, he or she can't come back to life. The White Ash Wood does not work with Angelo because he is a vampire-werewolf hybrid, the dagger is made of silver, and silver heals a werewolf. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a Child of the Moon is not lethal, but make them rather sick (think of a stomach flu). *'Original Werewolf Bite' - The bite from a Original werewolf can kill every Original vampire. Even Angelo Ciro is at risk. *'Magic' - A strong channelled magic can kill an Original, with the exception of Angelo. *'Wood' - Wood does not affect Originals like other early vampires. Wooden bullets and wooden stakes only slow them down for a few seconds. A large wooden stake can not destroy Originals, but it will neutralize them for a few hours and then they will awaken. Members *'Henricks': was an Original vampire, who was once a fallen angel who fell from the Heveans with his wife. A century afterwards he became a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. His and his family later moved to a land where the inhabitants had great strength, speed and were so full of health they were immortal. Henricks and his wife decided to move to the New World so they could start fresher. After they moved to the New World, his wife bore six children and his family was quite close, though he and Angelo didn't get along well. He was furious when he found out that Angelo was not his son. His wife had been unfaithful many years before. When he found out about her affair with a werewolf, he hunted down and killed Angelo' father and his entire family, not realizing that he had ignited a war between two species that would still be raging onto this day. The war of Vampires and Werewolves. Henricks, after killing Angelo's father and father's side of the family, was killed by the fatally venomous bite from a Original Werewolf. *''' Emanda': Emanda is one of the Original vampires who was a Angel that fell with her husband Henricks, and the mother of Angelo, Finn, Kol, and Rebekah. She's in her mid 40's, beautiful, strong, and fierce, like a lioness to baby cubs. Emanda holds distain for her son Angelo and wants to destory him since she considers him only a mistake. Emanda was neutralized by Angelo after he discovered her plot to try and kill him, a event seperate from the time Finn tried to kill the entire family. Emanda was buried in the Arctic Ocean where she may never return or ever be found. *' Elijah': Eliljah is the oldest sibling. Although he loves his enitre family dearly, he became vengeful when Angelo neutralized his family, and swore to take his revenge. However, Elijah eventually did in fact forgive his brother, once he found out why he daggered both Finn, his brother, and Emanda, his mother. Elijah is considered to be the most noble and respectful of all the known Originals. And, the only one who has ever changed from a diet of human blood to animal blood in just a year, swearing never to drink live again. *' Finn': Finn is Angelo's somewhat less evil brother. He looks to be in his late 20s-early 30's and very handsome, tall, and physically imposing. Quiet but with a darker side. Finn has been neutralized for over 900 hundreds years after Angelo discovered he was plan to destoy his family with the last parts of the White Oak Stake, a tree he and his family burned to the ground long ago. Finn was daggered before his mother was, and was buried somewhere in the Mojave Desert and shall stay there for all of time. Finn was the second of all the Originals to be daggered, and sentenced to peremant daggerment by his brother Angelo Ciro. *' Angelo: is an Original/Werewolf Hybrid, who is said to be the most hated and feared out of all the Originals. He had the goal of creating more hybrids for the purpose of having more comrads, but sadly his plan failed when he discovered he lacked the ability to turn someone into a Hybrid. Unlike the latest purebred Hybrid of his kind, Eve Lydias. He eventually gave up on his wild plan to make a super race, and sometime around 2004-2005, he turned Ambette into one of the Originals and took her as his lover shortly after that. Somewhat showing a softer side to himself. * Kol': is the third youngest Original confirmed in the series. Nothing is known about his past or types of relationship he has with his parents or siblings. But it is said that Kol had a better kind of kinship with Angelo and Rebekah then with his mother Emanda. Kol is the most vindictive and socialy un-fit out of all of the. He can go from very silly to newer ferocious with the snap of his fingers fingers. He was daggered by Angelo once, over a hundred years ago, when he killed an entire hotel filled with humans. Elijah was forced to dagger Kol, and then buried him too behind that Hotel where the crime was. Recently Elijah had dug him up and undaggered him. *' Rebekah': is a beautiful and free-spirited Original vampire, and the 2nd youngest of all the Originals. She had been the first one to meet Angelo's lover, Ambette, and approved to her right away too. Despite her happy go lukcy attitude, Rebekah has Henrick's temper. She was never daggered by her siblings and enjoys their company. It seems Rebekah took to Angelo's lower very quickly since Rebekah and her mother, Emanda, had been the women female Originals to ever exist. So when Ambette came into the fold, Rebekah took the chance to bond with the Original, creating a sisterly bond that made them truely believe they were related in blood. *' Ambette: Ambette is the first and currently only Original Vampire turned in the 21st century to date in time. She was created by Angelo Circo because she's just like someone he once knew. Ambette also knew Angelo in her human life aswell and dated him a year before he turned her. She's the one Original vampire who was turned, however, there are others. Ambette is also the youngest and also the most physically dangerous because of her mental shield, meaning she can't be effected by one of her Original peer's special abilities. Ambette is sometimes refered to the personalities of Angelo, and Elijah combined together as one. *Gia''': Gia is the mate of Chen, the leader of the Chinese Coven. She is a valued member of the Originals, especially since she has the ability of Power Obtaining. She was born in China a very long time ago, so old that the Great Wall of China wasn't built yet and before the first Chinese Empire, even older than Aro. She was one of the first offspring of the first Chinese, literally. Trivia *Angelo was the first Original to appear. *Rebekah and Ambette are the youngest of the Originals. *The Originals were immortal humans before they became vampires. *The Originals are also called "The Old Ones". *Henricks is the only Original to be officially dead. *Kol is the youngest male Original. *Henricks was the oldest Original and vampire, but after his death Emanda became the oldest one of the Originals and vampires. Category:Original Vampires Category:Romanian Coven Category:Vampires With Special Abilities